ABSTRACT The parent collaborative R01 aims to test whether Problem Adaptation Therapy for MCI patients (PATH-MCI), a novel psychosocial intervention designed to reduce depression in MCI patients, has better cognitive, functional, and affective outcomes compared to Supportive Therapy for Cognitively Impaired Older Adults (ST- CI) in older adults with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) and major or minor depression. PATH-MCI aims to reduce depression and disability by improving emotion regulation. To improve emotion regulation in between sessions, PATH-MCI participants may use WellPATH, a tablet app that helps patients (care-recipients) utilize emotion regulation techniques between sessions, outside of the clinical setting (i.e., the office). Virtual tools, such as WellPATH, are particularly significant in the current COVID-19 pandemic when access to face-to-face office interactions with therapists is limited and symptoms of distress and anxiety are likely to be exacerbated. In our experiences with the PATH-MCI therapy in the parent grant, we identified specific changes to WellPATH that may help increase the usability, utilization, and efficacy of the WellPATH app for MCI patients. This administrative supplement is a novel scientific opportunity to: a) modify and improve the usability (e.g. user interface, screen navigation) and enhance functionality (e.g., reminders) of the WellPATH app for MCI patients; and b) refine the app to develop a caregiver version of WellPATH. The specific aims for the administrative supplement are to: 1) obtain information on the usability of WellPATH and interface design issues for persons with aMCI; 2) gather data on usefulness of the various system features and obtain information on additional features that might prove useful for persons with aMCI; 3) obtain information on the usability of WellPATH and interface design issues for caregivers of persons with aMCI; 4) gather data on usefulness of the various system features and obtain information on additional features that might prove useful for caregivers of persons with aMCI; 5) gather preliminary data on the impact of WellPATH patient and caregiver version on outcomes such as negative emotions, depression, cognition, perceived stress, technology self-efficacy and proficiency; and 6) conduct analyses to generate estimates of effect sizes for a larger clinical trial. Improving remote access to emotion regulation techniques through virtual tools is critical to the effectiveness and public health significance of a psychosocial intervention. This is especially relevant during the current COVID-19 pandemic. If found effective, WellPATH will be tested in an adequately powered R01 with the long- term goal of providing relief to cognitively impaired patients and their caregivers.